Integrated circuits (IC) may generate heat during use. In particular, discrete devices, such as a heterojunction bipolar transistor (HBT), on integrated circuits may generate heat during use. It may be desirable to dissipate heat generated from the discrete devices during use so as to prolong the life of the devices and so as to improve the working characteristics of the circuit.